Perfect (One Direction song)
| recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = }} | length = | label = | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Drag Me Down | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = History | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} }} "Perfect" is a song by English-Irish boy band One Direction. Released on 16 October 2015 as the second single from their fifth studio album Made in the A.M., it debuted at number one in Ireland, and reached the top 10 in several countries, including the United Kingdom, United States, France, New Zealand and Australia. The song was written by members Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, along with the band's regular collaborators, Julian Bunetta and John Ryan among others. Background and composition In various interviews, the band members and co-writers describe differing aspects of the composition and overall meaning of the song. The song is in D major and has a tempo of 100 beats per minute. Long-time writer and producer for the band, Julian Bunetta described the writing process as 'difficult' due to the writing occurring whilst the members travelled from country to country during their 2015 On the Road Again Tour. Bunetta called the single "a jam" and stated that he plays it in his car frequently. Critical reception Digital Spy s Lewis Corner praised "Perfect", describing it as a "scintillating slice of '80s pop" and also said that the song was a "delicious retort" to Taylor Swift's (ex-girlfriend of band member Harry Styles) song "Style". Former band member Zayn Malik was less complimentary about the song though. In his January 2016 cover story interview in ''Billboard'', he said that the first single was "quite cool" but heard the second single and decided not to buy the album. Chart performance In the band's native United Kingdom, "Perfect" debuted at number two. In the United States, the song became the band's second consecutive top-10 hit from their Made in the A.M. album and sixth overall when "Perfect" debuted at number 10 on the Billboard issue dated 7 November 2015, after "Drag Me Down" debuted at number three. This debut also broke The Beatles' record for the most top 10 Hot 100 debuts among bands. Music video The music video was directed by Sophie Muller with additional help from actor Giovanni Ribisi and premiered on Vevo on 20 October 2015. The video, filmed in black and white, depicts how the band lives while on tour, and was filmed at the Intercontinental Hotel in Midtown Manhattan, New York City in early September 2015. The video features shots of the members as they relax in a hotel room during their 2015 tour. Live performances The group performed "Perfect" for the first time at the 3Arena in Dublin, Ireland on 16 October 2015 during the last leg of their On the Road Again Tour and continued to perform the song in their concerts until their last before their hiatus on 31 October in Sheffield, England. The band also performed "Perfect" at the 2015 American Music Awards, BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge, Ellen Degeneres Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, X Factor UK as well as Jingle Ball festivals across the United States. Idolator|date=2015-12-05|newspaper=Music News, Reviews, and Gossip on Idolator.com|access-date=2016-10-24}} In November 2015, the band performed the song in front of Prince Harry at the Royal Variety Performance and Ed Power from The Telegraph listed the performance as "the fifth standout moment of the night." Track listing *'Digital download' #"Perfect" – 3:50 *'Digital EP' #"Perfect" – 3:51 #"Home" – 3:14 #"Perfect" – 3:43 #"Drag Me Down" – 3:08 Note: "Home" was written by Jamie Scott, Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} References Category:2015 singles Category:2015 songs Category:One Direction songs Category:Black-and-white music videos Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Songs written by Jacob Kasher Category:Songs written by John Ryan (musician) Category:Songs written by Julian Bunetta Category:Songs written by Harry Styles Category:Songs written by Louis Tomlinson Category:Songs written by MoZella Category:Syco Music singles Category:Songs written by Jesse Shatkin Category:Song recordings produced by Jesse Shatkin Category:Music videos directed by Sophie Muller